A Travel Through Time
by SnuggleKitten
Summary: What happens, when a group of friends who are full blown, well most of them are, otakus are pulled into the Feudal era? What happens when it was the cause of one clutzy mistake! Oh, who knows who fall in love with who now?
1. Chapter 1: Dammit Chanelle

**A/N: So today at school, my awesome fabtastic friends wanted to create a fanfic that included all of us in the Inuyasha anime series! How could I say no, to such desires? ;D So here we go! In my pov, first pov the entire time. So zero confusion this time 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: Like I said for the umpthbillionth time, I. Do. Not. Own. Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: <strong>_Dammit Chanelle..._

We were running the mile. We, meaning: a tall girl with glasses and long black hair, named Tejneem, nicknamed Reno; another girl wearing glasses and short high lighted hair named Chanelle, nicknamed Yuki; a tall girl with long light brown hair, named Brenna, nicknamed John; a girl, maybe the shortest of the group, carried a girlish aura named Jen; and then there was me, possibly second smallest, wearing glasses as well, my name is Jolene, my nickname is Kairi.

We all wore our traditional p.e. uniform: navy blue shirts, yellow shorts and running sneakers. " Chanelle stop sprinting! " We scolded the girl teasingly.

" I'm not sprinting! " Chanelle exclaimed.

We watched as the girl tripped and into a deep hole. " Who's next? " I asked.

" Psh. I'm not going. " Tejneem declined backing away with a playful smirk.

Brenna shrugged and Jen stared at the hole wide eyed and frightened.

I sighed impatiently and just pushed everyone into the hole. I scanned the area, for any teachers, and then jumped after them. A teacher soon passed by. " Wouldn't want anyone falling down this hole. " The teacher muttered out of concern, grabbed a piece of wood and covered the hole.

Meanwhile, we were sprawled out in a dirt well bottom, I looked around for an exit. Jen asked ", Where are we? " She brushed the dirt off herself.

" Candyland, duh. Can't you see all the candy and pink stuff? ," Tejneem retorted sarcastically. " Chanelle, this is ALL your fault. "

" What? " Chanelle exclaimed and babbled senselessly.

Brenna watched, very amused as I found the vines. " Everyone, let's climb up the vines. It might shed some light as to figuring out where we are. " I helped everyone climb up the vines into an open forest clearing.

" What the hell? " I said slowly. " This looks like Inuyasha's forest. " I spotted a pile of neatly folded Kimonos near the well. " Well guys, let's put these on. They look much comfier than our p.e. clothes. "

Everyone slipped on a Kimono to their liking: Chanelle in a purple and blue knee-length, Jen in a white and blue knee-length, Brenna in a red one with white pants, Tejneem in a black and white rose one with matching pants, and I was in a purple and pink knee-length.

I smiled. _Everyone looks so nice... _" Alright everyone. To Keade's? " Chanelle and Tejneem nodded while Jen and Brenna looked confused. I giggled at their expressions. We walked through the forest of Inuyasha while listening to Jen, Chanelle and Tejneem bicker. I led them through the forest and Brenna silently followed.

" Okay we're here. " I chimed cheerfully then turned to pout at Jen.

" What? " Jen exclaimed.

" Stop being a chihuahua! " I exclaimed and led them to Keade's hut.

" A-awwhhh! " Jen whimpered.

" Lady Keade? " I regarded the woman politely and knocked on the side of the door.

" Come in child. " The old woman's voice directed. I nodded to everyone and they all entered the hut before me. I looked around and saw the familiar hut and Inugroup. I silently had a fangirl moment. _If only I finished the last stand! Was it called the last stand? Oops..._

Keaded asked ", Who are ye? " I nodded respectfully and replied ", The woman in the blue and white is Jennifer, the one in the rose is Tejneem, the one in red is Brenna, the one in purple and blue is Chanelle and I am Jolene. "

" We're actually... Not from here. " I hesitantly admitted.

" Are you from America? You carry an American accent. " Kagome questioned.

I nodded slowly. " Yes, we're from America. "

Kagome exclaimed with gleed ", Great! I'm from Tokyo, Japan! "

I smiled greatfully false smile. _She's kinda annoying in person... _We noticed Miroku approach Jen. He clasps Jen's hands with his own and looks seductively into her eyes.

" Beautiful maiden... Would you do me the honor for bearing my children? " The monk asked.

" Wh-what? " Jen squeaked nervously. Brenna, Tejneem and I chuckled at her bright red face. While Chanelle gaped at the scene.

" Bear my chi- " Miroku began and was cut off by Sango hitting him with hirakotsu.

" Perverted monk! " Sango growled angrily.

" Sorry about them. Well I'm Kagome, She's Sango, the monk is Miroku, by the way he tries that with every pretty girl, the one with the dog ears is Inuyasha, Shippo is the little fox, and Kirara is the kitty. " Kagome exclaimed, oblivious to the chaos that was created.

Inuyasha muttered ", Feh. "

Shippo gleefully said ", Hi!

Everyone got caught up in their own conversations, so I went outside and looked at the stars._ So pretty. We could never see the stars this clear in America.. Probably because of all the smog... Despite the small town I lived in..._

" Wench. You smell funny. "

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh cliffy owo Yes. I will update Shadowed Dreams ASAP. I'm just... Lazy xDD**


	2. Chapter 2: Brightest Stars

**A/N: Okay ch.2 I'd love some reviews D: I know some people might peek at this... But i'd seriously love some feedback ;D I'm just lazy... BLeh. xD Now please be kind to lil' ol me? ( Yes I consider myself to be lil... I'm 5 ft straight D: )**

**DISCLAIMER: Doesn't own Inuyasha :,c**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 2<strong>_ Brightest Stars_

I turned and saw Inuyasha. I walked towards the forest and heard Inuyasha scuffle after me. " Your point? I happen to smell fine to most people. "

Inuyasha muttered ", Keh. "

I shook my head and sighed. I climbed up a tree and sat on a branch to gaze at the stars. _Beautiful stars... _I felt Inuyasha sit next to me, I sighed. _He's cute but annoying.._. I hugged my knees and felt the necklace around my neck.

I pulled it out and examined it. I sighed a bit sadly. _If only I didn't leave him behind... _ Wistfully, I realized what I left behind.

" Who's that from? " Inuyasha asked curiously.

" Someone I really care about from my time... I left them behind without realizing it. " I murmured wistfully. I hugged my knees to my chest and had a heart to heart moment with Inuyasha.

Back at the hut...

" So we've been hunting down the jewel shards and Naraku. " Kagome explained.

Chanelle cried out, " Oh! That sounds so familiar! "

Tejneem threw Chanelle a dirty look. " Duh, Chanelle. I mean, it's totally not obvious. " She kept scolding Chanelle sarcastically.

Miroku flirted with Jen who blushed, her head ressembled the color of a bright tomato. Sango was fuming and watching the two with much envy. Shippo curled up with Kirara, asleep of course while, Kagome looked outside worriedly.

Kagome wondered what they were doing. Her mind wandered and her thoughts angered her. Of course she's jealous. She hardly is alone with Inuyasha and here he is, showing affection to some stranger. It, honestly, ticked her off.

" I'll be right back. " Kagome muttered under her breath and stomped over to Inuyasha's usual tree. She got closer and heard laughter.

I giggled softly. " Yeah... I admit. I felt very strongly... More like fell in love. "

" I understand. I know how that feels... " Inuyasha replied.

Kagome was listening and grew more angry. _They're talking about feelings. _ She could taste the jealousy clearly on her tongue.

" It doesn't change how I feel. Despite the separation. Cause, we will see eachother again. " I said with a small smile.

Inuyasha nodded silently. _This girl is amazing... Optimistic despite the fact she's away from who she loves... _He pulled me into a hug.

I blushed and hugged back.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore and yelled out ", INUYASHA! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT! "

Inuyasha fell off the branch and slammed into the ground, creating a hole.

I gasped and saw Kagome, she was fuming. I examined her face and then looked at Inuyasha._ Oh... She's jealous. She thinks..._ I looked up at the stars and smiled to myself. _You're the only for me, Izzy, forever and always._

In the well, someone crawled out and coughed ", Where the fuck am I? "

He had long black hair, not too long, and appeared in a black, male kimono with pants. " Where is she? " Was all he said before starting to search.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R Plz c: And I tribute partial of this to my bf x3 i lurv him. I lurv yew tew chanelle and tejneem ;D Just urrrr not THAT way. xD Yes feel free to tease me.**


End file.
